Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base transceiver station or evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access node B (eNB) and a wireless mobile device or user equipment (UE). Some devices may include multiple types of communication circuitry, such as a cellular modem and separate Wi-Fi circuitry which may be used for different wireless communication operations.